It's War
by DangerouSHIRO
Summary: Beg for my forgiveness until your tears dry up! Twins, you messed with the wrong person. - B.A.P Fic! BoysLove, BangHim-NamChan, OOC, Typo and more. RnR please! But, be POLITE.


_**dangerouSHIRO**_

proudly present….

"It's War…"

** MBLAQ – It's War**

**XOXOX**

"_The Twins…__"_

_**(Yongguk POV)**_

"Yongguk-ah, tolong jangan bertindak bodoh!"

_**I'm sorry,**_

_**I can't stop it!**_

"Yongguk-ssi…."

_**Don't beg to me…**_

"Kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik, Yongguk."

_**I don't want to hear anything…**_

"Maafkan aku, Yongguk-ssi…"

_**I can't accept your apologize.**_

_**Don't you know if you hurted me so much?**_

"Ini memang salah kami berdua…"

_**Right!**_

Aku memejamkan mataku untuk menahan rasa sakit yang semakin terasa di dalam dadaku ini.

Sakit yang belum pernah kurasakan.

"Hyung…."

Dua orang dihadapanku ini langsung menatap kearahku ketika mulutku mulai berbicara.

Mata ini menatap kearah mereka berdua.

_**Kau harus menahan rasa sakit ini, Yongguk.**_

_**Kau harus!**_

"….You both did a messed with the wrong person."

Sebuah seringai bermain dibibirku.

_**God,**_

_**I can't forgive them for the rest of my life.**_

_**I really….**_

_**I can't!**_

"YONGGUK! TURUNKAN SENJATAMU! JANGAN MAIN-MAIN!"

_**I'm sorry hyung…**_

"Dengarkan ini, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu. Tidak akan pernah…"

Kuarahkan pistol yang sedari tadi ada digenggamanku kearah saudara kembarku sendiri.

Ya,

Saudara kembarku sendiri….

Yang telah berani-beraninya menyentuh dan merebut cintaku.

Maafkan aku hyung,

Kau yang membuatku terpaksa melakukan ini.

"YONGGUK-SSI! JANGAN! KUMOHON JANGAN!"

_**I'm sorry love…**_

_**I'm sorry for making you cry…**_

_**For making you begged….**_

Kutatap saudara kembarku dan kekasihku di depan sana.

Aku tersenyum pahit pada mereka.

"Goodbye, hyung…."

_**And…**_

"**I'll give back these painful tears to you!"**

Dan suara sebuah tembakan pun menguar diudara malam yang terasa beku.

_**When the twins….**_

_**Fall in love with the same person.**_

_**It will be a mess!**_

_**One person will get hurt,**_

_**And one person will suffer…**_

…_**from now on,**_

_**It's War!**_

**XOXOX**

Bang Yongnam menghela nafas lagi untuk kesekian kalinya ketika Ayahnya selesai berbicara padanya. Ia menatap kesal kearah ayahnya yang berkali-kali memaksanya untuk melakukan tugas sialan yang tak pernah ia sukai. Yaitu membunuh. "Kau akan melakukannya 'kan?" Tanya sang Ayah. Yongnam hanya mampu mengangguk, "Ya. Aku akan mencobanya untuk Appa."

'_**Meskipun aku tahu itu akan sangat sulit…'**_

Tuan Bang pun tersenyum mendengar jawaban anak lelakinya itu. "Appa tau kalau Appa bisa mengandalkanmu, Yongnam."

"…."

"Appa ingin sekali melenyapkan Kim Han Soo! Dialah penghambat terbesar untuk kelangsungan hidup keluarga kita."

"….."

"Setidaknya sebelum Appa pergi, Appa sempat melihat Han Soo mati terlebih dahulu."

Yongnam hanya bisa kembali menghela nafas lelah. Ia lelah dengan kehidupannya namun ia juga tidak bias berbuat apa-apa. Menjadi pewaris dari keluarga mafia paling terkenal di Seoul memang bukanlah takdir yang ia inginkan. Terkadang ia justru menginginkan kehidupan normal, jauh dari persaingan dan permainan kotor ala mafia.

"Seharusnya Appa tidak mengusir adikmu waktu itu. Dia bisa Appa jadikan kambing hitam jika kau gagal dalam misi ini. Dan kalau Appa boleh jujur, kemampuan adik kembarmu itu jauh lebih baik daripada kemampuanmu."

Yongnam tak peduli dengan komentar Ayahnya. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah untuk cepat-cepat pergi dari kamar kerja Ayahnya. "Kalau begitu, kenapa Appa mengusirnya dulu? Maaf kalau aku tidak bisa membanggakan Appa dengan kemampuanku ini." Yongnam pun membungkuk hormat sebelum ia melangkah menuju pintu keluar, "Aku permisi…"

**XOXOX**

"Kau bilang apa?! Katakan padaku sekali lagi, Bang Yongnam!"

Yongnam menatap intens kedalam bola mata hitam milik wanita yang saat ini tengah berdiri dihadapannya. Wanita bersurai pendek yang sebagian tubuhnya tertutupi oleh tattoo buatannya sendiri itu menatap tak percaya pada sosok Yongnam. "KAU PASTI GILA!"

"Noona, dengarkan dulu penjelasanku!"

Natasha Bang−nama wanita bersurai pendek itu− menggelengkan kepalanya dengan frustasi. Ia hempaskan tubuhnya kesebuah sofa terdekat, "Apapun alasanmu aku tidak akan setuju Yongnam!" Ujar Natasha.

"Tapi bagaimanapun Yongguk-lah yang tepat untuk melakukan tugas ini! Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana payahnya aku untuk menembak target 'kan?"

"…." Natasha terdiam. Ia tahu jika adiknya ini memang tidak terlalu berbakat dalam hal menembak. Namun, kalau harus melimpahkan tugas berat dan berbahaya kepada adiknya yang lain pun ia juga ragu. Bagaimanapun juga tugas ini sangat beresiko. Apalagi Natasha sendiri sangat tahu kalau adiknya yang lain− yang walaupun pandai dalam hal menembak dan berpengalaman dalam hal membunuh− tidak akan pernah mau jika harus membunuh orang yang 'bersih' atau kita sebut sebagai orang tak bersalah. "Tapi aku―"

"Noona tenang saja. Aku sudah punya rencana untuk merayu Yongguk agar ia mau menerima tugas ini."

"Apa kau yakin?"

Yongnam mengangguk pasti, "Aku yakin Noona. Selama ini aku sudah mengawasi gerak-gerik Yongguk. Aku tahu dia tinggal dimana, jadi akan mudah bagiku untuk menemuinya dan bicara padanya."

Natasha pun tak punya pilihan lain selain menyetujui usulan adiknya. Meskipun didalam hatinya masih ada sebersit perasaan ragu, namun ia harus mencoba untuk mempercayai adiknya kali ini. Toh lagi pula apa yang Yongnam katakan ada benarnya juga. Yongguk, memanglah orang yang tepat untuk melakukan tugas ini. Adiknya yang satu itu memang sangat berbakat dalam hal menembak sejak kecil.

"Baiklah, Noona percaya padamu, Yongnam." Kata Natasha pada akhirnya.

**XOXOX**

Sementara disebuah tempat tinggal yang terlihat kumug di Mokpo, nampak seorang laki-laki tengah mengutak-atik berbagai macam senjata api yang tergeletak sembarangan di atas sebuah kap mobil usang. Wajah tampannya terlihat serius dengan apa yang tengah ia lakukan sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari ada orang lain yang sudah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Kau akan cepat mati kalau gerak refleks dan instingmu tidak selalu dilatih, Bang Yongguk!" Sebuah ujung pistol yang dingin kini tengah menempel tepat di pelipis Yongguk. "Lama tak berjumpa, huh?"

Yongguk hanya menyeringai malas mendengar ucapan itu. "Untuk apa kau kesini, Hyung?" Ia kembali menekuni pekerjaannya sebelum diinterupsi tadi. "Aku pikir kita sudah tidak punya urusan lagi. Aku juga sudah bukan keluargamu lagi, kuharap kau tidak melupakan itu." Ujar Yongguk dingin.

Yongnam tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban sarkatis dari adik kembarnya. "Santai saja. Aku kesini karena aku punya pekerjaan bagus untukmu." Kata-kata Yongnam sukses membuat Yongguk menghentikan kegiatannya. "Pekerjaan apa yang kau maksud, Hyung?"

"Sebentar," Yongnam merogoh saku mantelnya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari sana. "Ini pekerjaan yang akan kutawarkan padamu. Kau harus membunuh laki-laki ini." Kata Yongnam sembari menyerahkan sebuah foto seorang pria paruh baya kepada Yongguk.

Yongguk pun meneliti foto tersebut sebelum kembali bertanya. "Siapa dia? Kenapa kau memberikan pekerjaan ini padaku? Kenapa bukan kau saja yang melakukannya?"

"Kau terlalu cerewet, adikku sayang."

"Aku serius, Bang Yongnam!"

Yongnam pun tertawa renyah ketika mendengar suara Yongguk yang terdengar sangat berantusias meskipun nada suaranya sangatlah datar. "Kurasa ada yang mulai berantusias disini―Aww! Santai saja, Dongsaeng-ah. Jangan main pukul begitu." Protes Yongnam ketika Yongguk meninju bahunya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Kalau ka uterus menggodaku, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menembakkan revolver ini kearah jantungmu!"

"Ow, ow! Baiklah, ayo kita mulai serius." Yongnam pun akhirnya menyerah dan memilih untuk menjelaskan duduk permasalahannya dengan lelaki separuh baya yang ada di dalam foto tadi. "Laki-laki itu bernama Kim Han Soo. Dia adalah lawan bisnis yang berbahaya dari klien pentingku. Klien-ku ini memohon padaku untuk menghabisinya. Tapi kau tahu aku bagaimana 'kan?"

"Ya. Kau itu licik! Sama seperti si tua bangka Bang Yong Hwa!"

"Hei, Bang Yong Hwa itu juga ayahmu jika kau lupa akan hal itu adik kecil."

Yongguk mendecih. "Oh ya? Aku tidak ingat pernah memiliki orang tua. Sudahlah, lalu apa lagi? Beritahu aku dengan jelas duduk perkara kenapa kau ingin menghabisi laki-laki itu."

Yongnam pun kembali menjelaskan seperti apa yang diperintahkan oleh saudara kembarnya. "Jadi begitulah. Kau mengerti kan? Jika kau tidak menghabisi laki-laki itu, maka klien-ku sendiri yang akan menghancurku. Kau tidak mau hal itu terjadi pada kakak kembarmu yang tersayang ini 'kan?"

"Aku justru sangat berharap jika mereka benar-benar menembakkan beberapa peluru kearah kepala licikmu itu." Dan Yongnam pun hanya tertawa mendengar komentar sang adik.

"Tapi Hyung," Yongnam menoleh. Memberikan perhatian penuh kepada sang adik. "Kau tahu aku tidak pernah membunuh orang-orang yang tidak bersalah. Selama ini aku membunuh orang-orang yang memang sudah termasuk kedalam daftar penjahat kelas berat, dan belum bias ditangkap oleh pemerintah."

"Dan maksudnya?" Tanya Yongnam.

"Entahlah, aku ragu menerima tugas ini. Lagi pula, laki-laki itu bukanlah seorang penjahat. Dia benar-benar seorang pengusaha. Dan dari apa yang kau ceritakan, dia termasuk pengusaha yang 'bersih'. Jadi aku rasa aku―"

"Empat Ratus Juta Won, Yongguk-ah."

"Huh?"

Yongnam menatap intens kedalam bola mata sang adik, yang terlihat sangat identik dengan bola mata miliknya. "Bayaran yang akan kau terima, nominalnya Empat Ratus Juta Won. Kau masih mau menolaknya?"

Yongguk tampak berpikir sesaat. Ini termasuk pilihan yang sangat berat, satu sisi Yongguk tidak ingin menodai prinsipnya−yaitu tidak membunuh orang-orang yang 'bersih'− namun disisi lain dia sedang mengalami kesulitan keuangan. "Berikan aku waktu tiga hari untuk berfikir. Aku akan memberitahu keputusanku setelah tiga hari itu. Bagaimana?" Tawar Yongguk.

Yongnam tersenyum. "Apakah aku bisa menolaknya?"

**XOXOX**

Tiga hari berlalu setelah pertemuan Yongnam dengan Yongguk di Mokpo. Dan saat ini Yongnam tengah berada disebuah coffee shop yang letaknya tak jauh dari apartmentnya, menunggu kedatangan Yongguk sambil sesekali menyesap Hot Latte yang ia pesan beberapa menit lalu.

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah dua siang ketika Yongguk akhirnya datang dan duduk berhadapan dengan Yongnam. "Jadi kapan waktunya aku harus melakukan eksekusi?"

"Menurut data dari klien-ku, Kim Han Soo dan anaknya yang bernama Kim Himchan akan melakukan perjalanan liburan ke pulau Jeju besok. Kau bisa melakukan eksekusi sebelum mereka pergi ke bandara besok."

"Baiklah. Aku minta alamat tempat tinggal Kim Han Soo."

Yongnam mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengetikkan sebuah pesan berisi alamat yang diminta oleh adik kembarnya itu, lalu mengirimnya. "Sudah kukirim ke ponselmu. Kuharap kau melakukan eksekusi dengan bersih, Yongguk-ah. Pastikan tak ada saksi mata atau apapun itu, atau kita akan ada dalam masalah besar."

"Aku mengerti, Hyung. Kau menasehatiku seakan-akan aku baru membunuh orang kemarin siang." Cela Yongguk.

Yongnam menganggkat bahunya tanda ia tak peduli. "Dan satu lagi…"

"Apa lagi?"

"Kalau perlu, kau bunuh juga anak dari Kim Han Soo yang besok juga ikut dalam perjalanan liburan ayahnya."

Yongguk mengernyit, "Maksudmu….aku harus membunuh Kim Himchan juga? Hei, apa itu tidak berlebihan, hyung?"

"Kau tahu Yongguk-ah, sedikit korban yang selamat, maka lebih besar kemungkinan kita untuk tertangkap." Ujar Yongnam sembari menyesap kembali Hot Latte miliknya yang masih tersisa.

"…"

"Ini foto Kim Himchan," Yongnam meletakkan sebuah foto seorang laki-laki berwajah cantik keatas meja. "Jangan sampai salah target, Yongguk-ah. Karena Kim Han Soo mempunyai keponakan yang umurnya kira-kira sama dengan Kim Himchan."

Yongguk tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Yongnam dengan baik. Saat ini matanya hanya tertuju pada foto yang tergeletak diatas meja. 'Cantik….' Hanya itulah yang mampu Yongguk ucapkan, meskipun hanya di dalam hatinya.

**XOXOX**

"_**Asal kau tahu Yongguk-ah, banyak pembunuh bayaran dari pesaing-pesaing bisnis Kim Han Soo yang sudah lebih dulu mengincarnya. Jadi kurasa aku harus memberitahumu, kalau kau tidak bertindak cepat, mungkin Han Soo bisa saja lebih dulu dibunuh oleh orang lain."**_

Yongguk kembali mengingat kata-kata dari kakak kembarnya kemarin siang. Ia hanya bisa mendecih malas ketika ia tahu bahwa targetnya kali ini telah diincar oleh banyak pembunuh bayaran. Inilah yang Yongguk benci, kenapa orang-orang 'bersih' selalu saja menjadi korban dari orang-orang licik yang selama hidupnya selalu memakai cara kotor agar tetap bertahan.

Yongguk membuang punting rokok yang sedari tadi ia hisap. Sudah lebih dari tiga jam ia bersembunyi disebuah kamar apartment yang sengaja ia sewa, yang letaknya sangat strategis untuk melakukan eksekusi. Namun sampai saat ini, Yongguk belum menemukan tanda-tanda kemunculan Kim Han Soo dan anaknya, Kim Himchan. Yongguk mulai lelah dan bosan untuk menunggu.

Akhirnya Yongguk pun memilih untuk merakit ulang senjata-senjata lainnya yang sengaja ia bawa, sambil sesekali melirik kearah jendela untuk melihat pergerakan Kim Han Soo. Selang beberapa menit, Yongguk pun menangkap pergerakan Kim Han Soo. Ia segera mengambil sebuah sniper rifle yang telah ia siapkan, dan dengan segera mengarahkannya kearah Kim Han Soo.

"Ck, aku benar-benar malas melakukan ini. Hanya kalau tidak mendapatkan Empat Ratus Juta Won saja, aku akan menolak―Hei! Tunggu dulu!" Yongguk mengalihkan pandangannya dari lensa bidik sniper rifle-nya dan mulai mengeksplorasi keadaan sekitar. Yongguk baru menyadari jika apa yang dikatakan oleh Yongnam ternyata benar. Kim Han Soo telah diburu oleh banyak pembunuh bayaran. "Sial! Ada sekitar delapan penembak jitu disekitar Kim Han Soo, dan menjadi Sembilan penembak jitu jika aku ikut dihitung."

Yongguk pun akhirnya kembali fokus untuk membidik Kim Han Soo, namun semuanya gagal ketika suara tembakan dari sniper rifle lain terdengar di udara, dan diikuti oleh jeritan beberapa orang dijalanan sana. Yongguk merutuki kebodohan si penembak, "Kurasa penembaknya masih amatir! Dasar bodoh!"

Yongguk mencoba kembali untuk fokus, kali ini tagretnya ia pindahkan pada Kim Himchan. Seperti kata Yongnam, ia juga harus membunuh Kim Himchan ini. Namun semua diluar kendali Yongguk, ketika dadanya berdebar hebat saat ia melihat ekspresi Himchan yang tengah menangisi jasad ayahnya yang tergeletak bersimbah darah melalui lensa sniper rifle-nya.

Tiba-tiba jemari-jemari Yongguk bergetar. Ia tak mampu membunuh seseorang yang tak tahu apa-apa seperti Kim Himchan. "Aaaargh! Persetan dengan Empat Ratus Juta Won!" Yongguk pun segera merapikan peralatan menembaknya dan segera keluar dari dalam kamar apartment itu. "Maafkan aku Yongnam Hyung. Aku tidak bisa melakukan tugas ini…"

**XOXOX**

Yongguk berjalan keluar dari gedung apartment dengan wajah datar dan dingin. Ia harus bersikap biasa saja jika tak ingin dicurigai. Ia sempat terkejut ketika ia melihat jalanan sudah penuh oleh orang-orang dan polisi. '_**pasti semuanya sudah dilaporkan secara rinci oleh saksi mata. Untunglah bukan aku yang mengeksekusi Kim Han Soo itu.'**_ Ujar Yongguk dalam hati.

Yongguk memilih untuk berjalan tanpa mempedulikan kerumunan orang-orang dan polisi-polisi yang ada di TKP. Namun tiba-tiba saja langkah Yongguk terhenti, instingnya sebagai pembunuh bayaran sekaligus penembak jitu mulai aktif. '_**Sial! Aku lupa kalau penembak lainnya bisa saja mengincar Kim Himchan saat ini!'**_

'_**Tapi kenapa aku harus peduli? Toh setelah Kim Han Soo mati, aku tidak ada urusan apa-apa lagi 'kan?'**_

Yongguk pun akhirnya memantapkan hati untuk benar-benar pergi dari TKP, dan tanpa memikirkan tentang Kim Himchan. Sampai….

**DOR!**

"Akkkkh!"

"Himchan-ssi!"

'_**Sial! Aku lengah!'**_

**DOR! DOR! DOR!**

Yongguk menembakkan tiga peluru dari revolvernya kearah tiga penembak yang masih berada disekitar TKP. "Harusnya kubunuh mereka semua dari tadi!" Yongguk berlari kearah Himchan yang tengah meringis kesakitan karena bahunya tertembak oleh seorang penembak jitu yang masih berada di TKP.

"Cepat pergi dari sini saat perhatian polisi teralihkan! Cepatlah!" Ujar Yongguk sembari membantu Himchan berdiri. "Jangan bertanya apapun kalau kau masih mau hidup! Cepat ikuti aku! Jangan sampai polisi menyadari kehadiran kita!"

Yongguk memapah Himchan dengan susah payah karena ia sendiri harus membopong tas dari sniper riflenya dan beberapa peralatan lain. Himchan sendiri tak mampu lagi untuk berkata apa-apa, karena selain Manahan rasa sakit dari peluru yang bersarang di bahunya, ia juga masih syok dengan kematian ayahnya yang begitu mengenaskan.

"Pakai sapu tanganku untuk menghentikan pendarahan dipunggungmu! Ayo, cepatlah!" Himchan menerima sapu tangan yang diberikan oleh Yongguk untuknya, dan segera menggunakannya untuk menghambat pendarahan dipunggungnya.

"Terima kasih…" Ucap Himchan lirih

'_**Tidak seharusnya kau mengucapkan terima kasih padaku, makhluk cantik…'**_

Yongguk dan Himchan terus berlari menjauhi TKP penembakan Kim Han Soo, hingga akhirnya Himchan pingsan karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah dan menahan sakit. Yongguk pun bingung harus berbuat apa. Menyelamatkan dan membawa kabur Himchan sebenarnya tidak masuk kedalam rencananya dan Yongnam, namun apa mau dikata, Yongguk tetaplah manusia yang memiliki hati dan rasa kasihan. Ia tak mungkin meninggalkan Himchan saat Ayahnya baru saja tewas dengan cara mengenaskan.

Yongguk akhirnya memilih untuk mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi Yongnam. "Hyung…rencana kita gagal. Seperti prediksimu, ada delapan penembak jitu dan Han Soo terbunuh oleh penembak jitu yang lain. Dan maaf aku melanggar aturan yang telah kita sepakati, aku membawa Kim Himchan bersamaku. Dia tertembak oleh penembak jitu yang lainnya Hyung, aku tak mungkin meninggalkannya."

Yongguk terdiam sebentar, menunggu Yongnam selesai berbicara di line seberang. "Baik, aku mengerti. Aku akan menunggumu disini. Cepatlah, karena akan ada kemungkinan polisi mencari Kim Himchan yang menghilang."

'_**Semuanya menjadi berantakan. Dan ini semua karena satu makhluk cantik sepertimu, Kim Himchan.**_' Yongguk menghela nafas berat. Ia tatap wajah pucat Himchan yang ada dipangkuannya. "Maafkan aku…."

**T.B.C**

Aduuuh! Ini apa? Apa yang telah kuperbuat?!

**DOR!**

Maaf ya, alih-alih nge-update fanfic Last Tears….

Saya malah buat fanfic baru T_T

Ga tau bakal diupdate cepet atau lama.

Jangan berharap terlalu banyak sama fanfic-fanfic saya ya.

Maaf juga kalo fanfic kali ini story-linenya aneh.

Saya aja ga ngerti kenapa tiba-tiba ngetik fanfic macem ini setelah nontonin MV It's War-nya MBLAQ berulang kali.

Hehehe semoga pada suka ya.

Ya gausah banyak omong lagi,

**Mind to leave me some reviews?**

**But, please be POLITE!**

Thanks before….


End file.
